Various support devices or hanger assemblies have been developed whereby a container for a potted plant may be suspended from a longitudinally extending horizontal rail, such as a porch or deck rail. Such devices generally include a hook portion which engages the support rail to support or suspend the device from the rail, and a container support portion which functions to engage a container so that the container will be secured to the device.
In such existing devices, the stability of the support device or hanger assembly generally relies upon the weight of the container, and its contents, to stabilize the device relative to its supporting rail. It would be very desirable for plant support devices or hanger assemblies to have an increased stabilization of the supporting structure relative to the rail from which the device is suspended. In this manner, larger containers could be utilized, which would increase the loading force exerted on the supporting rail, but which could accommodate additional potting material and consequently larger and more productive plants.
However, an increase in the weight of the container and its contents would result in the pivoting of a container and the plant carried within the container about the supporting rail because of any offset between that portion of the supporting structure which is coupled to the supporting rail and that portion of the device which engages and supports the container. Such pivoting of the support device, or hanger assembly, about its point of contact with the supporting rail creates a decided tilt in the orientation of the container. Such a tilt creates a problem in watering the plants contained in the container and in retaining liquid, such as liquid fertilizer, therein. Because of the tilt of the container about the supporting rail it would be difficult to provide an adequate amount of moisture to the container and plant(s) contained therein.